As cartas do nosso amor
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Na véspera do casamento de Hermione, 6 cartas são trocadas... Um amor proibido e promessas não cumpridas. Dois finais á escolha!
1. Querida Hermione

Meu amor;

Parece que ainda foi ontem mas na verdade ainda passaram dois anos, dois anos desde da ultima vez que te vi, desde da última vez que te beijei, que senti os teus lábios sobre os meus numa luta por espaço, numa luta para encontrar um vencedor, mas nós já sabíamos que em duas pessoas tão parecidas não há vencedor nem vencidos, há apenas dois amantes, sim Hermione eu Amo-te, amo-te como nunca pensei que fosse possível, amo-te sem pensar, foste o meu primeiro amor, o primeiro e o último, foste o amor mais dourador e mais rápido, foste aquilo que eu pensava não existir, tu eras a razão, a razão pela qual eu ainda não sabia, não sabia se queria ou não servir o Lord Voldemort, foste tu meu amor, foste tu que quando entraste na minha vida e a puseste de pernas para o ar, literalmente, mas sinceramente não me arrependo disso, não me arrependo de te ter deixado entrar, de ter aprendido contigo a amar, foi contigo, foi contigo que eu senti pela primeira vez as "famosas" borboletas no estômago, aquela sensação de vazio  
quando tu não estavas ao pé de mim.

Ainda hoje me pergunto como fui capaz, acho que nem eu alguma vez imaginei ter tanta coragem, coragem de te amar, coragem de poder sequer pensar em ti, mas eu pensei, desejei-te e tive-te, tive o teu amor e não o soube aproveitar, não soube preserva-lo, porque pus em primeiro lugar mais uma vez os malditos ideais que eu tanto prezava, perdi-te por isso, perdi-te por ideais! Isso eu não me perdoo, eu  
simplesmente deitei a perder a minha felicidade por ideais.

Agora eu sei, sei que nada de isso importa, o que importa, o que simplesmente importa e o Amor, é a felicidade que se têm ao estar ao pé de alguém que se ama só por estar, ter aquela estúpida necessidade de a proteger eternamente, protege-la de tudo e de todos, e é isso que eu sinto, é isso meu amor, é isso que eu quero e que não posso ter.

Agora tu vais casar, dentro de poucos dias e eu nunca tive a oportunidade de te dizer o quanto te amo, o quanto me ajudaste, e o quanto te quero, simplesmente não tenho. Nunca pensei que isto fosse tão forte, o Amor! Sempre achei que o Amor era para os tolos, mas tolo fui eu quando te perdi, esta carta não é um pedido de desculpas é um simples perdão meu para ti sem querer nada em troca, é o simples acto de te amar, é te amar de uma forma tão profunda e tão simples que dou em louco ao pensar que te vais casar, te vais casar com o Weasley, se queres saber, desejo-te que sejas feliz, por mais que isso me doa, desejo que sejas feliz, feliz como eu queria que tivesses sido comigo e que não foste por minha culpa. Desculpa meu amor.

Não peço que me aceites de volta, peço apenas que não me odeies, porque apenas o pensamento de isso me magoa de uma maneira que é impossível de suportar, porque a alma humana não foi concebida para tal, não foi concebida para suportar a dor que o amor causa, a dor que um verdadeiro amor trás, o amor dói só por acabar e este dói ainda mais porque eu ainda te amo, e te amarei eternamente.

Para sempre teu e eternamente apaixonado

Draco Malfoy


	2. Querido Draco

Meu amor,

Escrever esta carta é para mim como uma traição. Porque tu não deverias ser mais o "meu amor". Agora o meu amor é o Ron. Ou por menos eu desejava que fosse.

Ao receber a tua carta ponderei muito em lê-la. Ver chegar aquela coruja que eu já conhecia e ler o teu nome no envelope, eu sobressaltei-me. Perguntei-me o que quererias tu depois destes anos? E quando eu li eu nem acreditei… Porque tudo isto parece um sonho ao qual eu ainda não decidi se devo chamar pesadelo ou não.

Nós fomos tanto Draco. Eu suportei tudo por ti. Lembras-te de quando tudo começou? Estávamos no 3ºano. Tudo começou com um toque, um olhar e um beijo. Ficámos tão confusos que não conseguimos olhar um para o outro durante semanas. E quando começou a ser inevitável confrontar-te custou tanto. Custou admitir que gostava de ti. Um Malfoy, um Slytherin… e a ti custou-te admitir que gostavas de mim. Uma Gryffindor e acima de tudo uma sangue-de-lama. Eu recusava-me simplesmente a acreditar no nosso amor. Porque tu não eras boa pessoa e eu sabia-o. Mas tu insistias e dizias que valia a pena. Logo tu… porquê tu? Não eras tu que me odiavas? Não percebias que eu não podia… eu era uma Gryffindor e tu… tu eras o pseudo-inimigo e do meu melhor amigo. Era proibido e iria obrigar-me a por contra todos os meus ideias. Então tu chamaste-me cobarde e isso eu não admito. Não admito mesmo. Então percebi que de uma maneira ou de outra eu iria contra tudo aquilo em que a minha equipa e eu acreditávamos. Se eu ficasse contigo isso seria como um crime. Porque nós éramos incompatíveis em todas as formas. Porque um sangue-puro e uma sangue-de-lama nunca poderiam namorar! Um Gryffindor e um Slytherin não podiam ter qualquer tipo de relação! Mas de outra forma se eu te rejeitasse, se desistisse do que eu amava apenas por medo dos outros então eu estaria a ser cobarde, cobarde como um Gyffindor não é. E quando eu te disse que sim… oh Draco… tu parecias tão feliz. Sincero como nunca tinha visto um Slytherin ser. Então eu pus-me contra tudo e nós namorámos. Ás escondidas é certo mas foi mágico. Foram 3 anos que foram os melhores da minha vida. Três anos de encontros furtivos em cantos escondidos de Hogwarts. Três anos em que eu acreditei que tu tinhas mudado. Mas depois Draco… depois chegou o 6ºano. E houve a batalha. Tu não imaginas como eu me sentia. Tinha tanto medo. Não sabia onde estavas nem se estavas bem. Então eu vi-te… A correr da torre com o Snape e os Devoradores… Eu pensei que eles te tinham raptado mesmo que o meu coração no fundo já soubesse a verdade. E quando eu vi o corpo de Dumbledore… oh Draco eu odiei-te tanto. Odiei mesmo. Porque tu tinhas acabado com tudo. Talvez não directamente mas a culpa foi tua porque se tu não o tivesses feito poderia ter sido diferente. Tu tinhas acabado com Dumbledore, tinhas acabado com Hogwarts, acabado com a esperança de muitos… mas sobretudo tu tinhas acabado comigo. Naquele ano eu parti com o Harry e o Ron em busca dos Horcruxes. Não tive noticias tuas mas não o queria também. Quer dizer é claro que queria mas queria não querer… E depois tu voltaste. Na forma de um monstro na última batalha. Lembras-te de quando em puxaste para um canto. Eu bati-te, gritei contigo e pedi socorro. Tu tentaste-te desculpar mas era tarde de mais. Era demasiado tarde. Porque tu não tinhas só traído o mundo mágico, tinhas-me traído a mim. E eu já não te conhecia. A guerra acabou e o Harry venceu. E tu… tu perdeste. Foste perdoado no final nem sei como. E durante estes dois anos eu não te vi, eu não falei contigo e tu não me tentaste procurar. E eu com o tempo aprendi a odiar-te mesmo que fosse um ódio falso. Porque eu ainda me lembro… sim eu ainda me lembro. Ainda recordo todos os nossos encontros, os beijos furtivos, o cheiro suave do teu cabelo, o teu perfume que depois destes anos parece ainda impregnado em mim sobre o cheiro da morte daqueles que vi falecer ao meu lado. Aqueles que me banharam com o seu sangue… e foi tua culpa. Porque isso não teria acontecido se Dumbledore tivesse vivo. E ele só não ficou vivo por tua culpa. Ele poderia ter ajudado e a guerra teria acabado. Nós poderíamos ter ficado juntos… mas não ficámos. Podíamos ter sido mais do que esta dor… mas não fomos. E tu não és mais o homem que se deita ao meu lado, assim como os teus lábios não são os mais os que me beijam nem os teus braços os que me tocam. E eu um dia sonhei que o meu nome fosse Malfoy mas hoje eu sei que o meu nome será Weasley. Se te culpo? Sim eu culpo-te. Culpo-te porque hoje eu sei que nunca serei completamente feliz. Culpo-te por cada amigo perdido depois da morte de Dumbledore. Culpo-te por seres cobarde. E acima de tudo eu culpo-te porque tu me fazes amar-te acima de tudo isso. Mas isto é errado assim como esta carta o é. Porque o Ron está lá em baixo e estou a ouvi-lo chamar por mim. Vamos jantar… com o Harry. Porque por mais que durante anos eu me tivesse convencido do contrário nós somos mundos opostos. Eu serei sempre a Granger (em breve Weasley) e tu serás sempre o Malfoy. Eu serei sempre Gryffindor e tu Slytherin. E eu serei para toda a eternidade aquela que te vai amar apesar de o destino e a tua cobardia não o terem deixado.

Despeço-me dividida entre o que sinto e o que tem de ser porque o meu apelido continua a ser Granger e continuo a amar-te tanto como te odeio.

Adeus (apesar de tudo) meu amor,

Hermione Granger


	3. Para o meu amor

Meu Amor;

Quando te escrevi a tua carta, nunca a pensei que tu me fosses  
responder, aliás apenas ta envie por descargo de consciência, ou nem  
isso, ou melhor não sei porque ta envie, simplesmente ta envie.  
Nunca pensei, simplesmente nunca pensei que alguma vez pudesse chorar,  
não por ser um Malfoy, ou por ser um Slytherin, mas porque  
simplesmente me achava demasiado frio para tal, demasiado distante,  
lembro de ver a minha mãe chorar pelo meu pai todas as noites quando  
ele saía em missões para o Voldemort, e nunca percebia como, como é  
que ela era capaz, capaz de chorar por ele, como era capaz de o amar  
de uma forma tão profunda capaz de a fazer chorar, e quando recebi a  
tua carta, eu chorei, as lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto sem descrição  
e sem controlo, foi a primeira vez que chorei, e foi por ti, e se  
alguma vez voltar a chorar é por ti, as lágrimas valem, porque chorar  
por ti não é demais, é como uma paga por tudo o que passaste, por  
todas as noites que choraste pela magoa que te provoquei, e meu amor,  
perdoa-me por isso.

Ainda hoje me pergunto como, como é que ainda me amas, e ai está a  
prova, a prova da tua pureza de espírito, da sinceridade ainda com um  
toque infantil dos teus sentimentos, porque eles são verdadeiros,  
porque tu és verdadeira. Não sabes como foi importante para mim  
ouvir-te chamar-me "meu amor", foi nesse momento que o meu chão fugiu,  
que me senti completo, que o céu se abriu, que o meu sol brilhou, que  
tu brilhante, como a anos não acontecia, sai da escuridão que o meu  
coração se tinha transformado, e foi, nem que por um segundo, Feliz,  
feliz como era quando os teus lábios tocavam os meus.

Era nesses momentos, quando te apanhava pelo castelo e te beijava que  
eu era eu mesmo, sem ter o peso do nome Malfoy, sem ter o peso daquele  
maldito conceito de "sangue puro", era só eu, só eu e tu, sem mais  
nada nem mais ninguém, e meu amor, eu ansiava por todos os nossos  
encontros, eu ansiava poder-te beijar, eu ansiava tocar na tua pele  
branca e perfumada, perfumada com os jardins da escola quando nasciam  
as rosas de inversos, as rosas que mesmo belas nunca equiparavam a tua  
beleza. Nunca, porque por mais que eu viva, por mais que eu veja,  
nunca haverá ninguém como tu, nunca haverá cabelos castanhos avelã  
como os teus, nunca haverá olhos cor de âmbar como os teus, nunca meu  
amor, mas nunca.

Mas a tua beleza interior, essa é ainda mais grandiosa, mais prefeita  
e incomparável, eu trai-te, eu sei, trai-te quando me entreguei ao  
Voldemort, quando aceitei fazer aquela maldita marca negra no meu  
antebraço direito, mas não foi ai que me doeu, porque a marca  
desapareceu, mas uma ficou, ficou-me cá dentro, mesmo no fundo do meu  
coração, foi aquele teu olhar, aquele olhar magoada, aquele olhar de  
que foi traído, de quem lhe mentiram, aquele olhar que mais tarde foi  
desprezo e agora é a incerteza, ainda me amas, eu sei disso, e não me  
aches convencido por isto, porque simplesmente não o sou, apenas tu  
digo porque o sinto, mas também a incerteza me rodeia, não a incerteza  
de que te amo, porque essa há muito que não existe, mas a incerteza de  
que será o nosso amor suficiente para tu esqueceres tudo o que te fiz  
e ser feliz comigo, essa é a incerteza que me rodeia, que me acorda a  
noite e não mais me deixa ser dormir.

Mas se queres saber, eu por ti vou até ao fim do mundo, enfrento que  
tu queiras que eu enfrente, enfrento tudo e todos e sabes como? Com o  
nosso amor, porque o nosso amor é tão grande que move mundos,  
ultrapassa o limite do pensamento humano, porque o nosso amor dá  
demasiadas felicidades e demasiadas tristezas, mas do que aquela, que  
até nós feiticeiro, somos capazes de suportar, mais do que a nossa  
alma foi concebida para encaixar.

Mas é isso que faz de nós quem somos, foi o teu amor que me ensinou a  
ser humano, a ser um simples mortal no meio de tantos outros, foi  
apenas isso, foi ver-te tão bela e tão determinada que me fez perceber  
que ao teu lado não sou nada, sou apenas mais um, que o meu sangue não  
é mais puro que o teu, que o meu nome não vale mais que o teu, e que  
tu é que vales mais que eu, e não por teres o que tens mas por seres o  
que és, e é por isso que eu te amo, e que te vou amar, seja qual for a  
tua decisão, mas meu amor, se decidires ficar comigo, eu prometo-te,  
prometo amar-te, prometo fazer-te feliz, porque a minha felicidade  
depende de ti, depende do teu sorriso, porque se tu fores feliz eu  
também o serei, porque eu amarei os nossos filhos e farei tudo para os  
proteger.

Mais uma vez digo que te amo, e que te vou amar pela eternidade fora.

Um beijo de quem sempre será teu

Draco Malfoy


	4. Para ti

Meu amor,

Desta vez permiti-me a mim mesma entregar-me a esta loucura. Entregar-me a este amor que tu dizes ainda existir. Por isso te respondo a esta carta… pelo simples facto de haver tanto e no fundo nada a perder. Eu lembro-me de quando éramos jovens e sorrio. Oh Draco eu sorrio como já há muito tempo não conseguia fazer. Diariamente me pergunto, onde e quando comecei a gostar de alguém como tu, de onde surgiu esse amor que contrariou toda minha existência. Eu simplesmente deixei-me levar por esse teu olhar tão claro, por esse perfume tão doce…

Hoje eu e o Ron discutimos. É esse o problema de namorarmos com o nosso melhor amigo… é que eles nos conhecem demasiado bem. E o Ron é assim. Porque ele conhece-me em toda a parte daquilo que sou. Ele notou o meu olhar, o meu constrangimento junto dele. Porque custa tanto Draco, custa estar com ele pensando que és tu que ali estás… Custa e mói. E quando eu lhe falei em stress do casamento e ele percebeu que eu mentia… foi uma discussão feia. Eu ouvi-o gritar e no final… no final eu vi a cena mais comovente da minha vida e que está a fazer com que ao escrever esta carta me sinta a pessoa mais horrível do mundo. Porque ele agarrou-me com força abraçando e pediu-me… não Draco, ele não pediu, ele implorou que eu ficasse junto dele. E eu chorei com ele e disse que nunca o abandonaria mesmo não acreditando nisso. E é isto que a guerra faz as pessoas… porque por mais fortes que o trio maravilha possa ser somos apenas isso mesmo… o trio maravilha. Como um triângulo, se lhe tirares um lado ele deixa de existir ou passa apenas a existir sob a forma de uma mera figura sem equilíbrio. Hoje chove lá fora e o Ron saiu… ele ainda estava zangado por eu não lhe dizer nada. Estou preocupada… afinal ele é meu amigo… mas mesmo assim continuo a pensar em ti e na porta que me separa de ti. Uma porta que eu posso abrir á vontade para correr na tua direcção. Uma porta aberta mas que parece fechada a mil cadeados como uma prisão.

E hoje neste dia tudo em mim grita por ti, por entre essa chuva que parece chorar comigo e me acompanha neste desespero, mas mesmo assim deixo-a cair e levar as minhas lágrimas, deixo-a encher a minha alma e afogar a minha tristeza por não te poder ter. Choro por estar presa por vontade. Choro porque quero sair mas algo em mim diz-me que não o posso fazer…

Mas eu quero que saibas que a luz eterna dos seus olhos ainda brilha na minha mente, um brilho que temo não mais voltar a ver, porém faço dele a luz que ilumina meu caminho e me ensina a viver sem ti... Porque eu sinto tanto a tua falta. Porque fotografias e jornais não matam a saudade de te ver, de te ter… Porque "saudade é quando o amor ainda não foi embora, mas o amado já. Saudade é amar um passado que ainda não passou, é recusar um presente que nos magoa. Saudade é sentir que existe o que não existe mais..."

Porque cada micro segundo em que te odeio opõem-se a toda a eternidade em que te amo..

Amor, o que seria? A obsessão de te ter perto de mim? O desejo incontrolável do teu toque, a incrível e maldosa solidão que sinto sem ti? Tu fizeste da minha existência uma coisa patética, tornaste-me viciada, viciada nessa droga ridícula e invisível que és tu. Eu confesso que sou fraca, que estou a desistir. Eu fui Eva e tu a Serpente, a tentação que acabou com o meu mundo perfeito... Eu ainda me lembro de cada beijo e abraço as escondidas, de cada palavra doce e cada mágoa. E não há mais sorriso nos meus lábios, nem ao menos me lembro o que seria isso, não há mais apetite no meu estômago. Eu sou apenas um pedaço de matéria que ocupa lugar e procura forças para terminar de expressar o quão desprezível se tornou o fardo de viver. Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com a minha sanidade, com a minha muralha existente em volta do coração?

E porque raio é que as lágrimas continuam a cair? Porque são lágrimas pelo que poderia ter sido, e não foi. Pelo que teria acontecido e não aconteceu. Mas eu temo que hoje seja tarde de mais. Porque apesar de eu te amar, o nome Granger traz algo colado a si. A racionalidade. Aquela racionalidade que eu não consigo suportar mas que ponho sempre em prática. E olhando para nós sou obrigada a admitir que nós não passamos de mais do que um amor condicional. Eu sempre odiei condições e agora odeio-me por viver condicionalmente. Porque em cada dia eu penso como seria se eu não fosse tão racional? Teria cometido mais erros? Teria sido a melhor amiga do Harry? Teria demorado tanto tempo a admitir que tu não me eras indiferente? Teria prestes a casar com o Ron? Teria?

Nós amamo-nos mas infelizmente amor não chega. Porque seria preciso empregar muitas condições, sonhar muito. Porque eu preciso de estabilidade Draco. Eu preciso de alguém que me oiça pacientemente, depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho, a falar sobre como é indignante as condições dos elfos com que me deparo no trabalho. Preciso de alguém que me saiba ajudar a contar aos meus filhos, quando eles me perguntarem, tudo o que se passou na guerra. O que nós lhe contaríamos Draco? Eu diria que fui a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, aquela que sacrificou a vida todos os anos desde o 1º ao 7º em prol do lado bom. E tu? Que lhes diríamos? Que fostes tu que trouxeste os Devoradores da Morte para Hogwarts? Que acabaste mesmo que não directamente com a vida de Albus Dumbledore? Eu preciso de alguém que seja aceite pelos meus amigos. Alguém com quem eu possa organizar grandes jantares com toda a família e amigos. Como vês Draco… apenas amor não chega!

Mas se não chega porque é que aquela porta me chama tanto? E escrevo também por isso… porque ao escrever olho menos para ela. Mas a verdade é que ao escrever sinto ainda mais vontade de sair… E eu quero-te. Quero-te de todas as formas que alguém pode querer outra pessoa. Eu quero viver só de amor… mas sei que não posso. Eu peço-te que esperes apenas mais um pouco. Porque isto não é um não. É apenas um… "preciso de mais tempo". E eu sei que o tempo se escassa para mim. Sei porque olho para o vestido de noiva que repousa agora aqui junto a mim e as lágrimas me caem. E talvez este adiamento de uma resposta seja apenas mais um acto de cobardia mas é algo que eu preciso. Porque eu nunca precisei tanto de pensar. Sinto-me livre ao pensar em ficar contigo. Ir contra tudo e contra todos. Contra todos os limites que todos me impuseram e até contra aqueles que eu impus a mim própria.

Assim eu me despeço com a esperança que esperes apenas mais um pouco, assim como eu esperei durante dois dolorosos anos.

Beijos da tua eterna apaixonada,

Hermione Granger


	5. Para sempre teu

Meu amor;

A tua carta trouxe-me a esperança, uma esperança que a muito julgava  
morta, morta pela guerra, pelas escolhas, morta por todas as escolhas  
erradas que fiz, morta pela pior decisão que alguma vez fiz... a  
decisão de te deixar, de te deixar pelo Toujour Pur, pelos malditos  
conceitos de pureza de sangue, foi por isto, só por isto que eu te  
perdi? Por ser mais um idiota sangue puro que tem a mania que é melhor  
que os outros, só por ter um nome, dinheiro e por a minha família ser  
"conceituada" na sociedade feiticeira, foi por isto, por estas  
medíocres coisas, por estas coisas que eu perdi? Agora vejo como foi  
um idiota, um idiota que perdeu o grande amor da vida dele por nada,  
sim meu amor, eu perdi-te por nada, perdi-te e o Voldemort perdeu a  
guerra, perdi o meu pai, perdi-o para Azkaban, eu perdi-te, perdi a  
mulher que amava, Hermione eu amo-te, eu amo-te e perdi-te.

Ainda me lembro do dia, foi durante as férias do 6º ano, em que a  
minha tia Bellatrix, a grande e fria Bellatrix Lestrange, a inabalável  
e indestrutível Bellatrix, abandonou o Voldemort, abandonou os ideais  
em que acreditava desde de criança, abandonou tudo, e para que, para  
ficar com o homem que amava, desistiu de todos por o homem que era seu  
primo, por alguém que tinha supostamente traído a família, traído os  
Black, ela traiu o Voldemort, por um traidor, ela traiu-o pelo Sirius  
Black, lembro-me de pensar de como ela tinha sido corajosa, lembro-me  
de pensar em fazer o mesmo, fugir contigo, viver uma vida calma, mas  
depois o Voldemort chamou-me, e propôs-me algo, algo que eu queria,  
não meu amor, não era poder ou riqueza, nada disso mais me  
interessava, ele disse que libertava o meu pai, que ele saia de  
Azkaban, e meu amor, é claro que eu tinha saudades dele, sabes como eu  
sou ligada a ele, mas foi maioritariamente pela minha mãe, nunca  
pensei de como ela o amava, achava que o casamento deles não tinha  
nada de amor, era apenas um contrato de interesses, um mero  
consentimento de ambas as partes, mas não, a minha mãe amava-o e  
sofria todas as noites com a sua ausência, e eu tinha de fazer algo, e  
o Voldemort deu-me essa hipótese, porque não aceita-la, pensei eu na  
altura? Agora percebo de como estava errado, mas quero que sabias que  
na altura que tinha de matar o Dumbledor como recompensa, pela ajuda do  
Lord, que iria matar a esperança, que iria por Hogwarts em perigo.  
Perdoa-me por isto meu amor.

O meu amor por ti nunca irá morrer, mas quero acima de tudo que sejas  
feliz, feliz e segura, seja comigo ou com o Weasley, sei que isto te  
vai soar estranho, mas acho que deves escolher quem te der a  
estabilidade que mereces, porque meu amor, tu mereces a paz e a  
tranquilidade ao fim de tantos anos numa batalha, mas isso só tu deves  
escolher, tu mereces ser feliz, apenas te peço que procures a tua  
felicidade, que a procures e que quando a encontrares não penses duas  
vezes, porque meu amor, nem sempre a impulsividade é algo mau.

Mas nunca te esqueças que te amo, independente de tudo e de todos, e  
sabes porque, porque tu és tudo para mim, porque és o meu sol nos dias  
de inverno, porque és tuvque me faz sorrir quando estou triste, porque é  
essa tua luz que me faz viver, é a tua imagem na minha mente que me  
faz viver, aquela imagem tua, com os cabelos cacheados e os olhos cor  
de mel, aquela em que estas a sorrir com um sorriso tão puro que  
ninguém seria capaz de imitar, o sorriso de alguém que acredita no  
amor, foste tu, meu amor que me mostraste o caminho, foste tu, e só tu  
que me ensinou a amar, que me ensinou a amar de uma forma tão profunda  
e tão prefeita impossível de comparar, porque foi essa tua ingenuidade  
que me vez entender a simplicidade de um sorriso, foste tu, é só tu  
que me ensinaste a não andar com os pés no chão quando estamos  
apaixonados, foi contigo que eu amei e foi a ti que eu amei e é a ti  
que sempre te amarei, porque tu és a minha luz, a única razão da minha  
alma ainda permanecer viva, és o raio de esperança que alimenta o meu  
ser, és só tu que eu amo, e sei, e por favor não digas que não, que me  
amas pelo que sou e não pelo nome que tenho, porque tu vês o Draco, não  
o Draco Malfoy, tu não me observas, tu vês-me, como ser e não como um  
sangue puro ou como uma oportunidade de subir mais alto, é por tu isto  
e mais coisas, impossíveis de pôr num papel que eu te amo.

Oh meu amor, eu por ti morria, eu por ti dava a minha vida, eu por ti,  
enfrentava o mundo todo, e ia contra quem quer que fossei, e eu sei  
que dizer isto agora é tarde, tarde de mais, mas como tu dizias, nunca  
é tarde demais, nunca é tarde para amar, é foi por isso que eu voltei,  
voltei com a esperança de que ainda me amas, e de que há ainda uma  
luz, uma mísera luz que ilumina a possibilidade de ficares comigo e de  
eu te poder amar.~

Na última carta dizias que querias contar aos teus filhos de como foi  
a guerra, e o que irias dizer se ficasses comigo, o que irias dizer  
aos nossos filhos! pois eu digo-te, nós iríamos lhes contares de como  
duas pessoas se apaixonaram quando ainda tinham 13 anos e de como  
viveram esse amor, de como o viver apaixonadamente e depois  
dirimamos-lhe que a guerra os separou, mas que a mãe deles foi a mais  
corajosa e lutou pela liberdade, pela liberdade dele e que o pai deles  
cometeu um grande erro, o erro de se juntar aos que não devia, de se  
juntar as pessoas que começaram esta guerra sem sentido mas que nunca  
deixou de amar a mãe deles e que foi esse amor que o ajudou, que o fez  
ver o que esta realmente certo, foi isso que os fez ficar juntos. Era  
isto que eu contava, a verdade meu amor, que eu errei e que tu estavas  
certa desde o principio, que estavas certa quando disseste que o amor  
é mais importante que tudo.

É por isto que te digo mais uma vez, Amo-te e eu sei que esta será a  
minha carta, a última porque amanhã casas, casas ou foges comigo, mas  
por favor responde, responde a esta carta nem que seja apenas para  
dizer que não, que queres casar com o Weasley e que me odeias, mas diz  
porque a incerteza dói mais que alguma outra coisa.

Para sempre e eternamente teu

Draco Malfoy


	6. Por favor vem

Meu amor,

Estou neste preciso momento fechada no quarto para te escrever esta carta. E a cada linha sinto as lágrimas mancharem o pergaminho e caírem dolorosamente sobre o vestido branco. E de pensar que faltam apenas três horas para sair daqui… Para seguir para o altar onde me espera um homem que eu gosto, mas que não amo. Pois o homem que amo, esse está a ler esta carta agora, achando-me provavelmente uma completa cobarde. Eu não mereço o nome que em breve vou passar a ter. Porque Weasley soa a coragem, soa a vida, soa a força. E eu continuo apenas a ser a Granger. A Granger demasiado racional, a Granger demasiado cobarde, a Granger que mais uma vez escolheu o caminho mais fácil. E isto faz-me lembrar as palavras de Dumbledore no quarto ano. Quando ele falava de Cedric, ele disse Draco, não sei se te lembras, para pensarmos bem antes de escolhermos entre o que é fácil e o que é certo. E eu hoje escolho o que é fácil. Perdoa-me se tenho medo mas há feridas que deixam cicatrizes demasiado profundas. E eu tenho medo porque um dia confiei em ti e tu abalaste a minha confiança, tenho medo porque tu não estiveste ao meu lado quando eu mais precisei, tenho medo porque desististe de mim por dois longos anos… Por tudo isso eu tenho medo. E por mais que digas que me amas ao ouvir-te falar na tua tia Bellatrix eu penso: "Porque não fizeste o mesmo?". Tu sabias que no fundo Voldemort nunca perdoaria o teu pai. Tu eras apenas um escudo. Um escudo de protecção ao Snape. E então tu abandonaste-me. E eu fiquei sozinha… E naqueles dois anos que passei sem ti eu sonhava todos os dias com o dia em que entrarias por aquela porta e me pedirias mil desculpas. Então eu perdoaria-te e ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Mas isso nunca aconteceu. Porque tu nunca vieste. Tu nunca voltaste. Mas o Ron não. É por isso que o Ron é estável. Porque eu sei com o que posso contar. Porque o Ron será sempre o Ron mesmo depois do mundo deixar de ser mundo. E eu sei que ele estará sempre lá. Sempre, como tu nunca tiveste… É esse o problema do amor. Eu precisei de acreditar em ti e acreditei. Entreguei-te todo o meu ser, prisioneira dos teus instintos e das tuas vontades.

E é esse o mal maior quando se ama alguém. Porque um dia caímos. Um dia desiludimo-nos e sofremos. Juramos então nunca mais o fazer. Nunca mais acreditar, nunca mais sofrer. Para quê? Para passado algum tempo nos voltarmos a deixar inebriar pelos bons momentos, esquecendo completamente os maus e afundando-nos de novo nesta loucura. E é isso que eu faço hoje. Porque naqueles dois anos em que esperei por ti eu jurei não voltar a cair. As esperas são sofrimento, sabias? Rebentamo-nos por dentro nas noites que seguem os dias em que não há uma voz, um estar perto. Nada. Há apenas nada. E talvez o que custou mais foi que durante esse tempo eu precisei de sorrir ao mundo como se fosse a mulher mais feliz, quando me sentia a mais vazia.  
Quanto mais te queria esquecer, mais te lembrava. Eras tu em tudo. Nas musicas, nos lugares, nas palavras, nos sorrisos. Sempre tu. E o que mais custa dizer é que um dia eu me rendi a isso entendes? Deixei de te procurar, deixei de esperar, abandonei-te… não porque não te amava mais mas sim porque precisava. Porque o tempo passava e comecei a consciencializar-me que a minha vida nunca mais passaria por ti.

Lá em baixo começo a ouvir vozes. Os músicos devem ter chegado e os últimos preparativos estão a ser realizados. Por muito que me tente abstrair desses sons começo a ouvir a marcha nupcial a tocar. Os músicos devem estar a ensaiar. As lágrimas correm-me mais intensamente ao ouvi-la. Como se essa musica fosse a fatídica. Aquela que me conduzirá a uma prisão. Estranho como aquela carpete vermelha e macia que vou pisar a caminho do altar me lembra terrivelmente um chão de mármore frio de um corredor da morte. Isto não é a minha escolha Draco. Não fui eu que escolhi casar. Eu não preferi o Ron a ti. Eu simplesmente estou a deixar o destino levar-me. Porque eu quero ficar contigo. Eu quero fugir e enfrentar todos para podermos ficar juntos. É que simplesmente eu não consigo. Porque estou cansada. Porque posso ter apenas 21 anos mas sinto-me como se tivesse 60. Não sinto o corpo cansado mas a alma está. Porque estou cansada de tudo isto. Porque eu não tenho mais a vivacidade de uma adolescente. Eu não tenho mais forças para lutar porque eu lutei já demasiado. Eu não tenho mais forças para enfrentar o que quer que seja porque já enfrentei demais na vida. Eu tinha apenas 11 anos quando me vi confrontada com o verdadeiro sentido do sacrifício pelos amigos, quando senti a morte rasar a minha vida no resgate da Pedra Filosofal. Com 12 anos, eu era apenas uma criança, e fui petrificada pelos estúpidos ideias de sangues-de-lama e sangue-puro. Aos 13 eu lutei contra o tempo para salvar alguém que mal conhecia mas que o meu coração me dizia que tinha de o fazer. No 4ºano eu passei noites sem dormir, chorei incansavelmente pelo medo de perder o meu melhor amigo e tive que aceitar o retorno de Voldemort sabendo que isso teria piores consequências para mim do que para muitos dos outros. Com 15 eu criei uma equipa de estudo e defesa contra o Ministério e Voldemort, enfrentei centauros com a ajuda de um gigante, entrei no Departamento dos Ministérios, enfrentei Devoradores da Morte e vi o meu melhor amigo quase sucumbir a Voldemort. Além disso tive de assistir á morte daquele que havia salvado no 3ºano e assisti ao sofrimento e á angustia dos que o amavam. No 6ºano eu perdi-te a ti, deixei de acreditar no amor, envolvi-me numa batalha de vida e morte, e aceitei partir da escola numa missão da qual eu não sabia se voltaria apenas pela única coisa em que eu ainda acreditava: a amizade. E depois foi um ano em que tive que tirar a memória dos meus pais ao ponto de eles nem sequer saberem que tinham uma filha, confrontei-me com a morte de um homem que u julgava tão forte, vi a Toca e a família que eu mais adorava ser atacada, em que fugi e me escondia todos os dias em sítios diferentes, ataquei pessoal do Ministério e lá me infiltrei, vi o meu grupo desmoronar, a amizade vacilar, fui quase apanhada por Voldemort, fui capturada e levada aos Devoradores da Morte que me torturaram até que já nenhuma força restava em mim, assisti o Dobby morrer e participei numa batalha que me tirou todas as forças. Eu vi coisas horríveis aí. Vi amigos morrerem agonizando no chão, lutei e magoei-me e assisti a algo que estava muito além daquilo que a minha alma era capaz de aguentar: a morte do Harry. Porque eu ainda sinto hoje aquela sensação de ver o seu corpo flácido nas mãos do Hagrid. Senti que todo o meu corpo gritava como se lhe espetassem mil agulhas seguidas acompanhadas de mil Crucios. E quando ele se levantou eu pensei que tudo ficaria bem mas depois tive que ainda assistir aquela luta entre ele e Voldemort do qual aí eu saberia que a sua morte seria eterna…

E então tudo acabou… e o Harry venceu. Acabou a dor latejante no peito, o medo em cada esquina, o pavor e a sensação de nunca saber o que ia acontecer em seguida. Mas ficou então aquela dor que nem bem dor é… é mais um moer devagarinho… algo que nos destrói lentamente. Eu fui obrigada a crescer demasiado rápido, eu fui obrigada a assistir a coisas horríveis… E eu estou simplesmente cansada. Porque estou farta de luta, de enfrentar objectivos… porque eu quero ter uma vida feliz sem problemas. Eu sei que poderíamos ser felizes meu amor e eu quero tanto ir ter contigo. Tu foste a minha escolha mas eu simplesmente não tenho forças para a executar. Por isso vem se quiseres e impede-me de cometer esta loucura para poder cometer a loucura ainda maior de ficar contigo. Vem buscar-me e impede o meu corpo de se unir ao de outro para a eternidade. Eu simplesmente não tenho mais vida em mim que chegue para isto. Eu ficarei á tua espera. Ficarei á espera que entres por aqui e me leves contigo. Para me trazeres de novo á vida. Vem Draco se quiseres porque tu ainda tens as forças que eu não tenho. Impede este casamento e eu prometo que se o impedires eu vou contigo. Se apareceres eu simplesmente dou-te a mão e vamos embora. Mas pedires-me que o faça sozinha eu não consigo… E se não o fizeres eu vou compreender. Se preferires não intervir eu entendo pois talvez seja pedir demais. Mas quero que saibas que nunca te esquecerei. Porque não esqueço do bater do teu peito. Não esqueço os teus abraços nem o teu riso. Não esqueço que me fizeste sentir alguém mesmo muito especial, na parte do tempo em que me lembravas que pensavas em mim. Não esqueço que me fizeste sentir o sangue correr nas veias e fazer loucuras. E cá por dentro, os dias felizes, mesmo assim, tornam-se maiores que os meses tristes.

Fica um peito de coração comprimido e os olhos que transbordam a saudade do que nunca nos foi permitido viver. Peço-te então que se não vieres impedir esta loucura por menos aí dentro de ti não me deixes morrer. Lembra-te de nós e do que costumávamos ser…

Um dia já não sentiremos o peito apertado. Já não teremos os olhos rasos de água. Já é um doer devagar, que mói mas não magoa tanto. Já não sentimos o coração a soluçar baixinho.

Eu sei que será eterno. Sei que se não vieres viverei para sempre com a certeza que estou com alguém que não amo mas mesmo assim tentarei ser feliz. E desculpa se as palavras não fazem mais sentido e se a pena já não corre livremente pelo papel. A carta já vai longa e peço perdão mas é que a esta hora eu ainda sinto os cheiros, ainda oiço os sons, ainda necessito daquele te abraço. Porque o que vivi e o que senti foi grandioso de mais e sobretudo porque me custa escrever quando o coração sangra por dentro. Talvez o aches desnecessário meu amor mas escrevi-te um poema…

_Hoje o coração chora,_

_Por aquilo que fomos um dia,_

_Eu relembro quando não cá estavas,_

_Oh, a forma como eu sofria._

_E talvez a dor seja muita,_

_Mas eu preciso de a escrever,_

_Já que nem forças me restam,_

_Para sequer te a poder dizer._

_Apenas quero que saibas,_

_Que de ti não me esquecerei,_

_E que serás eternamente,_

_O único que eu sempre amarei. _

_Salva-me daqui e foge comigo,_

_Eu esperarei sempre por ti,_

_Se não vieres meu amor eu só te peço:_

_Nunca te esqueças de mim._

Eu esperarei por ti mas quero se saibas que a partir do momento em que eu saia dali já casada não haverá voltas a dar. Não trairei o Ron dessa forma. Se vieres vem agora… peço-te por mim. Se não o fizeres eu compreenderei. Seguirei em frente e recomporei aos poucos o meu coração. Sorrirei nuns dias e nos outros… bom, nos outros lutarei por isso.

Beijos meu amor de quem te amará para toda a eternidade,

Hermione Jane Granger


	7. O nosso final feliz

Meu amor;

Olho para ti agora, passados dois anos, e vejo o quanto és importante  
para mim, pediste na no dia em que nos casamos, no dia em que te fui  
buscar a casa dos Weasley, que todos os anos te escreve-se uma carta,  
e ela aqui esta, a segunda carta, e espero escrever pelo menos mais  
umas cinquenta, porque isso significa que ficaremos juntos  
eternamente, e eu sei que sim, que as vou escrever.

Olho para ti agora, a brincar com a nossa filha, com a nossa pequena  
Rosa, Rose Malfoy, não sabes meu amor o quanto adoro dizer o nome  
dela, e o quanto isso me parece um sonho, um sonho bom de mais para  
ser real, mas ele esta aqui, a vida que idealizei ao teu lado  
concretizou-se e sabes porque? Porque o destino traçou-nos uma linha  
invisível que mesmo sem sabermos seguimos e construímos, porque o  
destino reservou-nos a felicidade, a felicidade pela qual sempre  
ansiamos, a felicidade que a paz traz.  
Olho agora para a nossa filha, e vejo com ela é bonita, com ela se  
parece contigo, estas lhe a ensinar a andar, os cabelos lourinhos aos  
caracóis estão espalhados e desordenados com os teus meu amor quando  
te conheci, os olhos grande e curiosos brilhavam de expectativa as  
seus primeiro passos, aos primeiro passos em direcção ao um mundo  
novo, a única coisa que ela herdou de mim, o azul vidro dos olhos dela  
contudo o azul dela é ainda mais vivo, mais puro, aquele ar traquinas  
e divertido que só ela possui. Oh meu amor, não sabes o quanto te  
adoro, a ti e a essa pequena "pessoa" que simboliza o nosso amor, a  
nossa luta para ficarmos juntos.

Ainda me lembro do dia do nascimento da Rose, ainda me lembro de te  
levar a St. Mungus, oh meu amor, tu estavas linda, com uma barriga  
saliente, a cara muito corada com o cabelo preso numa trança, estava  
linda, apesar de tu dizer que não, de dizeres que parecias um trol  
inchado.

E agora, meu amor, estas ainda mais bonita, se é que isso era  
possível, os teus cabelos estão soltos, os cabelos que a Rose tanto  
adora brincar, os teus olhos avelã estão mais bonitos, mais vivos,  
como nunca os tinha visto, oh meu amor, eu sou feliz agora, sou feliz  
porque te tenho e porque tu és feliz, porque me deste o melhor  
presente que alguma vez me podiam ter dado, o teu amor, o teu amor e a  
nossa filha, a menina mais linda que alguma vez vi, até a minha mãe  
concorda, ela é linda, Sim, porque para a Senhora Narcissa Black dizer  
que a neta é a menina mais linda do mundo é porque é!, meu amor eu  
amo-te e peço-te desculpa por as minhas cartas não serem tão longas  
como outrora, mas tu o que poderia pôr nesta carta digo-to todas as  
noites, ou quando estas a dormir, quando as linhas finas do teu rosto  
te dão um ar angelical, divino, quando as tuas pequenas sardas quase  
invisíveis de te dão um ar infantil e doce, quando apenas um lençol  
branco te cobre o corpo nu, depois de me amares uma noite inteiro,  
nesses momento eu sussurro ao teu ouvido o quanto te amo e o quanto és  
importante na minha vida, e isso sim meu amor é importante, é  
importante porque tu estas ao meu e eu não necessito de to dizer por  
carta.

Acabo agora esta carta, dizendo que te amo e que quero ficar contigo  
eternamente, porque agora eu sou um Malfoy, assim como tu, mas apenas  
o sou de nome, porque tu tornaste-me humano, porque esse fruto lindo  
do nosso amor é tudo para mim, e por isso eu amo-te.

Para sempre teu.  
Draco Malfoy

P.S: quanto a esse novo ser que carregas, eu já escolhi o nome dele e  
espero que não te importes, quero que ele se chama Lucius, como o meu  
pai.

P.S.S: Amo-te


	8. E se o final fosse triste

Meu amor,

As lágrimas caem incansavelmente e por mais que as tente controlar há muito que isso se tornou uma árdua tarefa. Porque sem ti ao meu lado parecem nem existir mais razões de viver… Porque eu lembro-me de ti e penso como a vida foi injusta contigo porque apesar de todos os teus erros tu não merecias tal destino. Em breve irei visitar-te e achei que precisava de te deixar esta carta para nunca te esqueceres a forma como um dia eu te amei. E eu guardarei para sempre aquele dia fatídico do meu casamento. Eu esperei por ti até ao último segundo. Até ao momento em que eu disse: "Sim, eu aceito" eu permanecia na esperança que tu aparecesses por ali e me impedisses daquela loucura… mas tu nunca vieste por isso fui obrigada a fingir um sorriso através das lágrimas que me inundavam o rosto. Todos pensaram que eram lágrimas de felicidade. E lembro-me de estar a jantar com todos os convidados e Ron espalhando sorrisos e alegrias até que um homem carrancudo e não convidado pediu autorização para falar com o Harry. E quando o Harry voltou… eu vi que ele estava chocado e surpreendido. E então ele disse com ar de quem ainda não acreditava que Draco Malfoy tinha morrido. Nesse momento meu amor eu senti que os pés me fugiam do chão e que todo o ar do mundo tinha acabado. Não havia expressão nem dor no rosto de nenhum dos rapazes e apercebi-me ainda mais disso ao vê-los falar normalmente sobre isso. Senti uma raiva tão grande, uma raiva só superior a mim mesma e sai dali. Sai e entrei no quarto. Fiquei lá toda a noite a chorar… Não conseguia falar, nem comer, nem me movimentar… apenas chorar. Foi quando o Ron entrou no quarto já era noite avançada. Eu pensei que ele talvez quisesse a noite de núpcias que tanto merecia… esperava-se mais uma discussão visto que eu nem forças tinhas para fazer algo além de chorar. Mas não… ele apenas me abraçou e deitou-se comigo. Dormimos abraçados a noite inteira e acredita que isso amenizou em muito a minha dor. Naquele dia eu tinha percebido que talvez Ron fosse um bom marido. Ele seria sempre atencioso, compreensivo… bom amigo. Ele disse que há muito que sabia de tudo e disse que estaria sempre ali. Então eu percebi que nunca estaria realmente sozinha.

Apenas sinto que a tua morte foi tão… estúpida. Tu eras tão forte meu amor e morreste porque caíste de uma escada. Apenas isso. E poderias ser salvo facilmente mas não foste. Porque ninguém dera pela tua falta. Quem te descobriu foi apenas o elfo, mais nada… Morte estúpida, morte irritante, morte dolorosa… E a questão que ainda hoje permanece em mim… Tu vinhas buscar-me? Eu gosto de acreditar que sim. Gosto de pensar que tu querias muito vir salvar-me… mas não pudeste. Eu não te culpo porque hoje eu sou feliz, de certa forma. Eu amo o Ron… apesar de ainda te amar a ti. Acredita meu amor que é possível amar dois homens ao mesmo tempo. Eu aprendi a amar o Ron… aprendi a amar o homem que ele é. Aprendi a amar a minha vida com ele e ele faz-me feliz… E eu amo-o. Amor mesmo. Amor verdadeiro. E eu sei que tu gostarias que fosse assim. Que não gostarias que eu me fosse abaixo por isso eu não fui. É claro que custou dizer adeus e sinto que de certa forma nunca o disse nem serei capaz de dizer realmente. Porque tu ainda cá estás ao meu lado… eu sinto-te. Eu ainda me lembro de ti todos os dias. Por vezes ainda choro muito e me deixo ir abaixo mas o Ron sempre está lá para me apoiar… Como tu estarias se tivesses aqui. Por isso eu nunca penso o que poderíamos ser se tivesses vivo… eu gosto mais de pensar naquilo que um dia nós fomos. Deitar fora a dor de te ter perdido, a dor que me causaste vivo, e a dor que me causaste morto para te poder dizer que tu ainda és uma parte de mim e serás sempre. Esta é a última carta que te deixo… Deixo-a na tua campa… Pretendo pô-la mesmo por debaixo da citação que eu escolhi e pedi para pôr: "Que o céu seja para sempre a tua rendição".

Adeus meu amor… Deixo-te com a esperança e a certeza de um dia nos voltarmos a ver…

Beijos da tua eterna amada,

Hermione Weasley


End file.
